why_is_it_mefandomcom-20200214-history
Max Black
Max Black'' ''was a main character on [[Why, Me? - Wikipedia|''Why, Me?]]. Max appeared on nine of the ten seasons of the show. Max was the deuteragonist of the series for the first five seasons before leaving after marrying both his long-term girlfriend and mother of his twin children and moving away to Bangkok. He came back for the seventh season after splitting up from Millie and moved back in with his half-brother, Jax. He remained on the series until it’s finale. He was one of three characters who reprised their role from the original show, [[The ‘Adventures’ - Wikipedia|''The ‘Adventures’]], during the first season. He sat out for the sixth season after he personally was casted for a couple of movie roles and chose to focus on his charity work. From 2020 until 2024, Black appeared in a self-entitled show, namely [[Max: In the Spotlight - Wikipedia|''Max: In the Spotlight'']]. Following him through not just his daily life but also both his highs and lows, the show garned massive ratings. Summary In Season 1, Max navigates his new life both in Northdale and away from FANDOM. At first he finds this difficult but with the help of his friends, he gets through it. This season, he also hosts a Halloween party, competes with Mekhla over who is more liked, convinces Jax, with the help of Rita, to publish his book and much more! In Season 2, Max first deals with his close friend’s, Jake‘s, recent departure. Despite this, with the help of his friends, he soon gets over it. He clashes even more with Mekhla this season as she moves in even closer and he makes a return to FANDOM - which causes mixed emotions among everyone. However, things end badly this season as Max finds an eviction notice at his door. In Season 3, Max “grows up” in a sense as him and his long-term girlfriend, Millie, contemplate children. Not just that but he starts giving out more advice to his friends - in particular Dan when he brings home two girlfriends. The series ends on a high when Max announces that Millie is pregnant with not just one but two! In Season 4, Max finally becomes a father and therefore moves in with Millie and his two twins. Despite this, he still sees the gang very often and keeps his fun side active. He attempts to break some Guinness World Records, digs in deeper to half-brother, Jax’s, original family history and much more in this season! In Season 5, Max’s family life and friendships are stronger than ever. Even still, he faces some problems as he falls out with Jax when the latter wants to get a swimming pool and when the latter also doesn’t pick him to be one of his guests on a famous game show. However, as the series progresses, Max’s life takes a turn for the worse as his new car gets ruined and his relationship with Millie comes to an end. Although, he manages to turn that around as he proposes, marries and then moves to Bangkok with Millie in the final episode of the series. In Season 7, Max returns from Bangkok as him and Millie divorce. Unbeknownst to him, the gang aren’t making a big thing of it; so that he doesn’t get upset. To make his return more noticeable, he turns to pranking. He soon settles back into life in Northdale as he wins prizes at an arcade that he is technically too old to enter, plays against Charlie in a newly-released video game, helps Daniel find famous artefacts and show his caring side when the gang turn on Charlie but he helps him. This season may be hard for Max but the gang are there right by his side to get him through it. In Season 8, more fallouts occur between Max and Jax but it only brings them closer together. However, Max funds some highs of his life as he relates and compares teaching notes with Ditzy, tackles his biggest fear alongside Dan and Jack and plays Charlie at his own game. This season shows both Max’s smart and sensitive side. In Season 9, Max continues showing his “fatherly side” as he helps to try and enroll Lila into Northdale University, helps Jax and Keira get some inspiration for a possible future book and assists Dan with his coursework. His friendships are put to the test though when he is offered “the role of a lifetime” when he receives an email from the head of Northdale University. Jax and Max also face trouble when they head out camping, have no phone signal and get lost. Despite this, Max seems the most lively he has ever been this season as he continues recovering from his long-distance relationship from his twins. In Season 10, Max lives life to the fullest as he approaches the age of 30. This season is packed - Max builds a new treehouse with Dan and Charlie, rivals Ryan to a game of soccer, attempts to design the new banner for Northdale, competes over the position of second best friend to Dan, finds a new favorite arcade, becomes “Temporary Head” of Northdale University and releases his first single. With new opportunities on the rise, Max makes the most of his current lifestyle. Appearance and Personality Max has got brown hair and hazel color eyes. Max is average height, at around six foot zero. He has neck length hair and is skinny. Max's personality is very bold. He is very lively and can be fiery when he needs to be. He has a passion for animals and nature and also loves History and English. He loves his big family and has formed some great relationships with them over his years. He also loves spending time with his friends. Episode Count This information lists the character’s absences: Season 1 * N/A Season 2 * Blue Christmas Season 3 * N/A Season 4 * N/A Season 5 * N/A Season 7 * N/A Season 8 * N/A Season 9 * N/A Season 10 * N/A